


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Loving Crowley, sexy teasing, talk of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 1,582Prompt: This was written for @cici0507 Heaven or Hell Christmas Edition Writing Challenge with the prompt, Hell/Tree decorating with Crowley. This was also written for @winchester-writes Christmas Song Challenge with the object wrapping paper and the song Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree. This was also written for @avasmommy224 with the prompt, ornaments. There may be a part 2 if you’re all good. ;) Hehe. I’m a Crowley tease lately. Not apologizing, just stating a fact.





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/155402197016/rockin-around-the-christmas-tree)

 

 (Not my gif. Don't know how to make gifs, found it on Tumblr.  Credit for this gif goes to @marksheppardischarming)

 

Never in a million years did you think you’d be decorating a Christmas Tree with Crowley. You turned on your favorite Christmas song, Rockin’ Around the Christmas tree. It was upbeat and always made you move. Some of the other Christmas songs people play sounded a bit sad to you. You shook your hips humming along as you pulled out an ornament from your giant holiday decoration bag. It was a fake severed finger. Crowley pulled out a zombie Santa.

 

“Really, pet?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“I love horror movies. Why not celebrate with a macabre sense of holiday spirit? I’m shacked up with the King of Hell after all. Did you really expect pink girly shit all over the place?”

 

“No, but I did expect normal ornaments. You know if you really want a finger--.”

 

“I like my body part ornaments fake thank you.”

 

You pulled out a small bat ornament with barbed wire wrapped around it. Crowley smirked back at you reaching into the bag yet again this time pulling out an ornament with blood splatter on it.

 

“If you ever had the need to spend the holidays in hell, this tree would certainly fit in. “

 

“I prefer to have you all to myself and demon free. I mean it -- if I see one demon in here I will kill it. You’re mine during the holidays.”

 

“How very sentimental of you.”

 

“You don’t agree?”

 

“On the contrary, I feel quite the same way. You are mine and no one will be interrupting us.”

 

“I like when you get all possessive like that. Rawr. And that smile is delicious.”

 

“My face does that sometimes.”

 

You giggle.

 

“What? … smile? So does mine.”

 

Crowley’s eye roamed up and down your figure. He smirked at you as he reached forward into the bag again and this time to his surprise found a Winnie the Pooh ornament and a yellow Care Bear with a sun on his stomach.

 

“That’s Funshine bear,” you say.

 

You giggled slightly before placing your hand over your mouth trying not laugh hysterically at Crowley holding those in his hands. You moved slowly and quietly grabbing your phone and took a quick picture just at the moment that Crowley looked up at you. The horror, disgust and confusion on his face -- priceless. He stayed there frozen. You bit your lip and shrug. Taking a deep breath you try to talk.

 

“Mementoes of childhood. Who doesn’t love a chubby, honey addicted bear?”

 

Crowley remained silent trying to think of what to say. You glanced over at your phone laughing at his expression. Crowley quickly placed the ornaments on the tree actually right next to the two severed body parts, before turning his attention back to you.

 

“Really, Crowley? Two happy go-lucky bears near the horror ornaments?”

 

“Give me the phone, luv?”

 

“Um…let’s see. No. It’s my phone. I’m not going to text this to your court. This is just going in our holiday scrapbook. Look at your expression. This is comedic gold!”

 

Crowley looked furious but then he noticed how happy and animated you looked. He grumbled something inaudible and looked away.

 

Speaking up a bit louder this time Crowley grumbled, “Fine.”

 

You moved to the other bag and threw bright blue and deep purple tinsel on the tree. You stepped back and looked at it in all its glory. What a mismatch of different things you loved, light and dark, sweet and terrifying, much like the two of you. Crowley felt strangely sentimental, as he always did around the holidays, pulling you close to him, kissing your forehead. He secretly loved spending the holidays with you and always booked the week off from Hell for every human holiday. He would leave the ruling of Hell for that week to the only demon he trusted, Guthrie.

 

You turned up the music and started dancing like an idiot. Your socks glided across the wooden floorboards. You used a comb to sing out the words. You used your whole body and really get into it literally rocking around the Christmas tree, which was in the middle of the room. You peaked out from behind the tree motioning for Crowley to dance with you. Being the party-pooper he always is, he declined the offer with a shake of his head. He enjoyed watching you dance and wasn’t too keen on dancing. You being you, you didn’t accept defeat and instead dragged him close your chest. You held his hands and looked into his eyes seeing utter confusion. You swayed from side to side and then let go of one of his hands twisting this way and that. He watched you and couldn’t help but subtly move with you. It’s the best you’ll get for now. You’ll have to work on getting him to dance more. Maybe if he was drunk? Do demons get drunk? Towards the end of the song you let go of his hand and started taking off your clothes. You quirked your eyebrow before looking him up and down. He took that as the verbal cue it was to get undressed. By the end of the song you were in a lace bra and lace panties and he was in black tight briefs that read, “Bow before your King,” on them.

 

“You’re wearing those?”

 

“Thought you might need a reminder.”

 

“Oh, I know you love me on my knees my King. And I love being there but… I need to wrap your presents.”

 

You smiled and bit your lip.

 

“Now? You pick now?”

 

“Oh come on. You know the second I get in that bed. I won’t be leaving until the morning. You’re a sex all night kinda guy. That’s one of the many things I love about you.”

 

“Little girl, you have no idea the hell you’re bringing upon yourself.”

 

“Oooh, sounds sexy. You’re gonna punish me for teasing you? Mmm wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

 

You thrust your ass out and he gives one check a good slap before massaging it.

 

“You better be quick, pet. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

 

You slowly turned around to face him, “I know patience isn’t one of your virtues.”

 

Crowley smirked at you. You gently pushed him towards the stairs.

 

“I’ll make it worth your while, my King.”

 

You put your hands behind your back and clasped them together swaying from side to side batting your eyelashes acting coquettish. You waited until Crowley walked up the stairs watching his ass move in those tight briefs.

 

When you were sure he was in the bedroom you ran, nearly face planting. Mental note don’t run in socks on a wood floor. You grabbed the bag you hid in the closet. Your hands reaching for tape and your zombie wrapping paper. You laid the wrapping paper down, tape on the other side, and the presents in the middle. You placed the present number one down on the wrapping paper taking a few seconds to make sure the paper would cover it and then a few seconds later you closed it up. You worked as fact as you could anxiously anticipating Crowley’s reaction when you came back. You were half debating whether to just hang out here and make him wait longer than he had to. Something about Crowley made you want to tease him and challenge the authority and power he always clung to.

 

You heard steady footsteps on the stairs and flung your body over the last present covering it so Crowley couldn’t see. Well maybe he could see a small blue corner but not enough to give anything away. He glanced around you to see how many presents you had got for him. He thought you only bought one and you were just making him wait for nothing but seeing how generous you were, he couldn’t help but smile. He had got you over 10 gifts himself but he never though you’d give him so many. He quickly turned away from the present. You glanced over your shoulder to see him staring at the wall so you went back to quickly wrapping the package. Once you were done you put it down and turned around trying to read his expression.

 

“I see we’re back to horror.”

 

“Zombie wrapping paper is my thing.”

 

“Thinkgeek.com?”

 

“I love that website. Yep.”

 

Crowley was ecstatic you still loved that store because quite a few of his gifts were from there. He looked around again at the packages, trying to guess what were in them. There was a huge one under the tree. Dragging his eyes away from the presents he looked over at you.

 

“Now I know what took you so long. What a woman you are, dear. Showering the King Of Hell with gifts? I can’t possibly stay mad at you. What kind of boyfriend would I be? Come with me right now pet and your punishment will be very light.”

 

“What if I say no?”

 

Crowley cocks his eyebrows.

 

“We forgot the ornament that goes on the top of the tree silly.”

 

You reached in and picked out Freddy Kreuger’s arm with a slightly ripped red and green sweater and his gloved hand with knives jutting out. Crowley smirked, walked behind you and placed the Freddy Kreuger arm gently on top of the tree. His hands moved down your body ending at your hips. He held your hips firmly as he ground his cock against your ass.

 

“Get your pretty little hunter ass in our bed NOW, little girl.”

 

“Anything for you, my King.”


End file.
